His Baby Girl
by hellcatjackson
Summary: Derek was having a great day, until he got a phone call that made his heart stop. He's the father of a beautiful little 6 yr old girl. He should be thrilled right, making plans to spoil her rotten with love and fun. To cherish her. To be silly with her. To protect her. But Derek might not get that chance, his baby girl has cancer; and she's loosing the fight...


**hey babes this is my first story ever writing to please be nice I just got the idea a few minutes ago. Not sure if anybody has written a story like this probable have I'm new the fan fiction so... HIIIIIIIIII!**

**Takes place about a mouth after the huge fight in Mexico and Derek turned into the gorgeous black wolf**

**I NEED TO NO WHAT YOU GUYS WANT FOR THE SLASH SHOULD IT BE Braeden/Derek or sterek scerek telllllllllll meeeeeeeeeeeeee plllllleeeeeaaaassssseeeeeeeeeee!**

**I write for you babes so you like It I keep writing**

**please if you like the my story and I will continue it :)**

**ALSO I SHITTY GRAMMAR CRITICISM IS WELCOME PLEASE **

**warning: In now and future chapters: swearing, probably dude on dude, maybe, very emotional, lots of bitching and fighting also if your uncomfortable with the idea of cancer maybe a relative lost the fight or someone you loved please don't read please please please**

**okay I'm done bitchin soooo gather round kiddy's its story time!**

_.~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0).~.(0)._~.

**D**erek sat in the waiting room of a hospital, there he realize many times he has sat in a chair like this, the cold white wall surrounding his like a prison that he could never escape. The smell of sickness and death hung in the air, like the icy cold against the warm skin on the back of your neck, bringing a violent shudder down your back, all of the hair on your body to stand straight up. God Derek hated hospitals. Police had surrounded him; filling out several forms, asking him questions that he didn't even bother focusing on.

All Derek could think about was the call he had gotten yesterday night.

It had started out as a good day, he woke up in a warm bed, went to work (he was the new language arts/literature teacher at beacon high school), a job he had recently gotten, and he loved it. The rest of the evening he had smiled; having target practice with Braeden, helped Liam with his homework. The little pup was like a baby brother to him, especially now that Liam was under his and Scott wings. The pack and him had a goofed off, playing a silly game of basketball in the parking lot next to the loft.

Then, then Derek had gotten a call that made his blood run ice-cold.

The caller was someone he had never met but apparently she was the sheriff of a large town on the coast of California saying there was a hundred percent match on -his DNA- (that apparently been put in the system I don't know how or why ...probably Stilinski. He was a completely innocent now! All charges had been dropped and he had gotten an actual apology)-his DNA to a little six-year-old baby girl named Diana.

Derek had almost burst out in tears (manly tears) that very moment, he had a baby girl a daughter someone who could be his purely his family. He imagined her, his baby girl, so small, and innocent.

Then his excitement and happiness had been crushed, as if he had seen the gates of heaven only inches before he could touch them and suddenly he was yanked back and dragged deep down into hell. His baby girl, that he didn't even know was alive; was dying. Apparently, she when Diana was only a few days old she had been left on the door steps of an orphanage. No name, no mother, only an innocent infant in a cardboard box with a letter stating the mother had died in child-birth, that was it. Derek's heart ached, his fist clutched so tight his knuckles turned white, and his palms bleed. No! he would not allow this, he'd forbid it, he would not lose his child that he hasn't even seen grown, to know and cherish, to love with all his heart and protect her in every way he could.

The sheriff 'Caroline' he thinks, said she was very sick with diagnosed with a rare form of breast cancer called cystosarcoma phyllodes. It was extremely rare and almost unheard; only to have happened a few times in history, as far as scientist know. He didn't waste a second, he shot to his room packed his bag, told Stiles and Scott what the call was about. Derek hugged Liam and Braeden then left for his car not missing a beat.

He was going to save his little daughter.

Derek didn't care how much money it cost, or what he had to do, he needed to help her, he had to save her.

Here he was now filling reports, papers for adoption, and finding the best treatments for the cancer. His had been baby girl was losing the fight before, but now he was here, and there was no way in hell down with out one hell of a fight; they were going out swinging, and Derek planned to hit hard.

She. Will. Win. This. Fight.

His baby girl

_.~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~.(`~`).~._

**soooooo whatd ya think **

**I did some research on the cancer that Diana has and it actually exist a few girls around the age of 9 threw 14 have been diagnosed with it and there was a suspicion that it was the same cancer that had taken a two year olds life. **

**please please coment fav follow ..read... **

**thanks you beautiful babes so much **

**im outta here bitches **

**LOVE YAAAAAAA**

**oh and tell me if I should make another chapter or was this just a fail...**

**byeeeebyeeee **


End file.
